Talk:Tranquil Was Tanasen
Tanasen = Mingsong When you drop these ashes it says "You drop an Ashes of Blind Mingsong".. :p — Skuld 09:41, 7 June 2006 (CDT) Yeh, what's the deal with that? Spelling error? :I just tested it and it no longer does that. Ima go ahead and remove it if thats OK --69.107.109.252 19:56, 30 September 2006 (CDT) Bad Elites Too bad there is no way to make this spell last longer than its recharge. Combine this with its 3 second cast and you have an easily interuptable spell, which is exactly what it's supposed to prevent. Am I going crazy, or does almost every Ritualist elite seem mediocre at best and downright useless at worst (this is on the "worst" side). --roofle 13:59, 21 June 2006 (CDT) :No no no, with Ghostly Haste and 13 Restoration, you can permanently hold the ashes until Ghostly Haste runs out. Yeh.. ritualist elites (appart from Ritual Lord) are down right underpowered and pathetic! >__< :Ahahahaha, that's a funny comment. Even before they were buffed, there are a number of quite good rit elites... Spirit Light Weapon, Weapon of Remedy, Attuned Was Songkai, Wielder's Zeal...the list goes on.--Carmine 06:44, 24 December 2007 (UTC) just use a glyph of concentration right before the ashes run out... It now has a 1s cast time, making it much more effective.Labmonkey 03:38, 8 February 2007 (CST) This + Trappers + Serpent's Quickness = WIN--Rickyvantof 12:51, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :Trapper's Focus is designed for that, and you need not bother with restoration magic :) — Skuld 12:57, 16 March 2007 (CDT) ::Trapper's Focus: Your traps are not easily interruptible. So they are interruptible. Along with the armor boost, this skill is better than trapper's focus (apart from the fact that rest magic is needed)--Rickyvantof 13:51, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::Sorry but unless in some very special situations where you desperately need complete interrupt protection this skill is just horrible for trapping. It is an elite, you need massive amounts in restoration and even then you still need sq to keep it up. And that means recasting this 10 energy spell every 12 sec, which would kill almost all your energy regeneration alone. And what good is it to be uninterruptible if you don't have the energy to do anything that might get interrupted at all... 134.130.183.235 15:11, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :::Have to disagree, you dont need "massive ammounts" in resto, it doesnt take forever to get your traps down, and you dont need this up constantly, just when trapping...-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 01:35, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :::I don't know about you but when i am trapping i am doing that constantly, so having that skill up only when trapping and having that skill up constantly would be the same thing. Although i agree loosing 30 energy (20 from staff, 10 from spell) before starting to trap kind of solves the problem, since you won't be able to put a lot of traps down anyway. :::As i said, i could see this being useful in some very special situations where you need to lay down one or two traps with very high probability (you still could get knocked down) instead of 4 or 5 where one might get interrupted. I just can't think of such a situation right now, so maybe you could tell me what build/situation you had in mind. 134.130.183.235 13:52, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Unless you are echo trapping, you arent ALWAYS going to be trapping, they have recharge times, you know.-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 21:39, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::::That is why you either use echo (then you can't use this elite anyway) or have several different traps with you. Or do you call a ranger with one trap in his skill bar already a trapper? And do you really want to use this elite on such a ranger build? I am still waiting for a build and a pvp/pve scenario where this skill would be taken by a trapper over spike trap, smoke trap, trapper's focus or echo because i still can't see one. So please enlighten me what you had in mind with this elite on a trapper build (if you had something in mind at all), so we can get this fruitless highly hypothetical discussion to a more constructive course. 134.130.183.235 03:44, 6 May 2007 (CDT) Tanasinn reference? Any chance this is a reference to the tanasinn Internet fad? I know it was going on some time before Factions was released, and it would make sense given the other cultural references in Factions. It's a bit obscure since it mostly happened on Japanese sites. The most common copypasta associated with tanasinn suggested one should relax: "Don't think. Feel and you'll be tanasinn.", which sort of fits the name and effect of this skill. - 82.197.29.89 18:40, 9 June 2007 (CDT) :It's possible, but I don't think it's worth listing. Unless you hang around on 2ch-style boards, and then even if you do, it'll just go over your head. --Fyren 18:46, 9 June 2007 (CDT)